Can't Promise Tomorrow
by pikajow
Summary: Ichigo don't know how to control him. One-shot!


Can't Promise Tomorrow

A Bleach one-shot

Summary: Ichigo don't know how to control him.

Grimmjow followed in after Ichigo into his apartment, looking around with slight interest.

"Don't break anything," Ichigo ordered as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Grimmjow caught a small glimpse of his bare back before he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Ichigo was mad at him. Grimmjow snorted, not really caring. He went to the kitchen, his stomach growling angrily. He was going to have lunch before he came here, but Ichigo found him and yelled him up the block. They had been in the food court of the Society Mall, all the people there staring at the two like they had grown two heads.

He was so pissed that Grimmjow would only fuck him then leave. Grimmjow never realised why he cared so much in the first place. Grimmjow had told him in the beginning that was exactly what he would do.

They had met at a business meeting for his father's company. Their companies had been enemies since they had been created. So from the very beginning Grimmjow had no intentions of getting close to him. This wasn't no fucking Romeo and Juliet.

He ended up getting some cold pizza, munching happily on it. He lifted his cup of ice water, looking over the edge of the cup to ichigo when he exited the bathroom. His face was wet but everything else was dry, his skinny jeans replaced with a loose pair of sweats.

He looked stressed and angry, sending Grimmjow a sharp glare before heading into the kitchen. Grimmjow sighed, standing up and heading in after him.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Grimmjow grunted as he leaned against the counter beside Ichigo, not really caring for his answer. Ichigo ignored him, slamming down the cup he had drank from. Grimmjow grabbed his waist when he went to wal out of the kitchen, pulling him close to his body.

He grinded up, making him feel his erection. Ichigo tried to pull away but Grimmjow only held onto him tighter.

"Grimmjow let go," Ichigo growled, elbowing his stomach. Grimmjow frowned. If that had been aimed a tad higher, it would have actually hurt. He spun Ichigo around, grabbing his neck. Ichigo grabbed his wrist with a gasp, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't scared of what Grimmjow could do. This wasn't the first time he rejected him.

Grimmjow wanted to do a lot of things at that moment, but one urge was louder than the rest. No matter how much he wanted to fight, he wanted to fuck a whole lot more.

"I'll let your little outburst slip," Grimmjow said all of a sudden with a smile, Ichigo's eyes widening. His head met the ground hard and his vision swam, the cold air rushing over his legs as his sweats were torn off.

Ichigo didn't fight though. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had missed Grimmjow's attention. Even though he was a blue eyed devil, he knew how to make his every breath strain with pleasure and stars appear in his vision. Only he could fuck him numb. Every ounce of pain was worth the pleasure he was sure to gain.

Even if Grimmjow didn't love him.

"You want it up the ass bad, don't you Strawberry?" Grimmjow teased, fingering the head of his cock with a cat like grin. Ichigo narrowed his eyes but even Grimmjow could see how bad he really wanted it.

Being ignored by Grimmjow made him angry, but he became a slut whenever he touched him, and all Grimmjow had to do to get what he wanted was tell him to bend over.

"Go fuck yourself," Ichigo hissed when his finger teased his hole, yelping when it was suddenly pushed in.

"I'd rather fuck you," Grimmjow purred, pulling his finger out and sliding it over Ichigo's balls. He didn't have lube and wasn't in the mood to go looking for some. Ichigo was gonna take it up dry whether he liked it or not.

Grimmjow reached behind himself and pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the couch that concealed them from the door. He didn't need Ichigo's roommate walking in and see him fucking him.

"Your a fuckin' ass," ichigo growled up at him, groaning when Grimmjow grabbed two handfuls of his ass and lifted him off the floor slightly, pulling him towards him that way.

"I wouldn't mind fucking yours," Grimmjow chuckled, unbuttoning his pants but not taking them off. He pushed them down enough so their pubic hairs wouldn't get caught in the zipper, rising up and grabbing Ichigo's thighs, spreading his legs wide.

He leaned down, running his tongue up Ichigo's stomach, feeling his muscles quiver. He let go of one of his legs and grabbed himself, leading himself to his small hole. He pressed against it, hearing Ichigo choke on his moan of relief. He smirked, pressing hard till he pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

He let his head fall back, his hand going back to Ichigo's thigh. Ichigo made small noises of pain but tried not to be too vocal about it. His face and red were red by the time Grimmjow's hips touched his ass, his tightly shut eyes opening. He released a small grunt of pain when Grimmjow shifted to get a better angle, his hands shooting up. He needed some type of contact, his finger's shimming over Grimmjow's abs.

Grimmjow grabbed his wrists, leaning over his body and pinning his hands over his head. Ichigo looked up to him with lidded eyes, soft pants escaping his lips.

"Betta hang onto something Strawberry."

Ichigo bit his lip to stop his groan of pain when Grimmjow pulled out, arching with a soundless scream when he thrust back in. The pain was immense, but something sweet and delicious underlayered it. Grimmjow was quick to set a pace, thrusting hard into his willing body. Ichigo had felt lost already, writhing and moaning beneath him in pleasure and pain. They mixed together, creating something so sweet Ichigo felt sick.

But he wanted more.

A lot more.

Grimmjow slowed down and grinded against him, brushing against that sweet spot inside Ichigo. Ichigo's body locked up, his chest arching up as electricity zapped up his spine. Then he did something he had never done before since his teenage years.

He came way too early, his vision flashing white as he was lost in the wave of ecstasy.

Grimmjow stopped, looking to the cum that stained Ichigo's chin. He laughed, Ichigo's cheeks becoming red with embarrassment.

"You really had missed me," Grimmjow said almost sweetly, Ichigo's heart fluttering.

What was that feeling he had just now?

Grimmjow let go of his hands and pulled out, rising up and walking over to Ichigo's head.

"I'll go easy on you and make you swallow like a good bitch," Grimmjow sneered, Ichigo opening his mouth wide. Grimmjow pumped himself hard, wringing the head a few times before he released, Ichigo rising up to swallow his cum greedily. Some got onto his face and hair, but he got most of it in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head before sucking, trying to get all of it.

Grimmjow pushed him away, standing up and pulling up his pants. Ichigo was left there panting and spent, his brain mushy and sluggish.

"Where are you going?" he husked, moving onto all fours, his ass raised into the air invitingly.

He wanted more.

But Grimmjow pulled on his shirt instead of returning to him, Ichigo frowning in confusion and anger.

"I have to go to a meeting. Fuck yourself the rest of the night," Ichigo flinched when he slammed the door, feeling rejected and angry. He gathered himself slowly, looking to the door when his roommate entered.

Shiro looked to him with wide eyes, stepping out slowly and closing the door softly.

Ichigo growled, stomping to his room.

Why does he always crawl back to that man!


End file.
